


Blast From the Future

by BurnishPhoenix



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Timelines, Crushes, Game Verse, M/M, Not Beta'd, Time Travel, its chrono stone related what do you expect, teikokuweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: It's not everyday you're given a chance to go and see your school and coach from ten years ago. Might as well do what you can, right?day 1 of teikokuweek - Future
Relationships: Sakuma Jirou/Miyabino Reiichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Blast From the Future

The young boy stands at Teikoku's grand entrance. Black eyes scan the school while playing a mental game of spot the difference. He comes to the conclusion that not much had changed- or would change- in ten years. The school would undergo some renovation, but it would be the usual touches to keep it looking prestige.

Miyabino wasn't too concerned over the appearance of his school, past or present. While it felt odd to be here in the past, it wasn't a thought that would deter him from visiting the school. It did quite the opposite, in fact.

Being permitted a chance to witness Teikoku of ten years past- how could he say no to that? Granted, it came with the fact he would have to help save soccer via…time travel. He understood what was happening…mostly. Soccer was in danger, and he would do anything to help.

But for now, a detour was taken. A bump in time had made them land here. Like most, if not all, aboard that caravan he didn't understand the time and space mechanics of that vehicle and would leave it to the two that did.

So, with free time, he found himself returning to his own school.

Miyabino could feel his own heart racing from excitement. The thought of being able to see what his coach and the others were like at his age was electrifying. He had heard the tales and even some stories from Sakuma and Kidou themselves, but to see them like so in the flesh? It was way different from hearing a bed-time story.

The boy tries to calm himself. It wasn't hard. Or so he liked to believe. Was he to blame for feeling so giddy over this?

Making his smile disappear, he heads inside. The interior had changed, color mostly, but remained the same. He couldn't peek into the classrooms, but it was safe to assume that they were roughly the same as well. The path to the soccer field never changed either.

And he is surprised to find it parallel to his own. The stadium might have been tweaked, but like the rest of the school, if someone were to do a double take it might be difficult to spot the differences.

Immediately his gaze is set upon those on the pitch. A friendly wasn't in session, nor had another team come to practice. It solely comprised those in Teikoku.

He guesses he had arrived at the beginning of their session. They were set up in groups doing their stretches while a few were just barely beginning to find their way onto positions on the field.

Miyabino scanned each one, trying to find a few familiar faces. The commander- Kidou would probably be at Raimon. Then there was Genda- that goalkeeper he strived to be like, if not better. He would definitely be here. And then there was Sakuma. His coach.

He could feel a thump against his chest to the thought of him. Miyabino shakes his head as an attempt to shake off those silly bubbling feelings.

Sakuma was the one he wanted to see the most. He admired him far too much and may have gained a crush on him. While strict he was kind and a skilled leader. And he wanted to see that in action, even in this time.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find his coach on the field. He realized that Sakuma was absent. He sighed.

"Hey! You there!"

Miyabino jumps. The voice was sudden, loud, came from behind. He turns instantly to see-

_"Coach?"_

There was Sakuma Jirou, his coach, approaching him. He was shorter, younger still had that long hair and eye patch accompanied by that serious expression. It was definitely him. And, sadly, he didn't look too happy to see Miyabino.

"What are you doing here? Only those from the school are allowed in."

"I-" Oh right. He didn't go here. Not yet. "I'm visiting, sir."

"Sir?"

Miyabino mentally smacks himself for saying that. Sakuma only gives him a quizzical look, thankfully brushing that off to bring up another topic.

"You say you're visiting but your clothes look similar to our goalkeeper's."

Oh. Right. Again. He hadn't changed after practicing with the others for a bit, not seeing a need to. Goddamit. He wished he thought this through before stepping into Teikoku.

"That's because…I'm a fan! Of the school, I mean. I want to attend one day."

It was the truth, partially. He gulps as Sakuma's gaze doesn't leave him. He can feel the other boy trying to identify some falsehood in his words. But being scrutinized by him only makes him feel flustered.

"You don't seem like a bad kid…" Sakuma says as he crosses his arms. "Still, unauthorized visitors shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry." Miyabino bows his head. He hears Sakuma sigh.

"It's all right. I'd let you stay, but it would just cause trouble."

Miyabino lifts his head. He knew the procedures. Teikoku wasn't the most lenient school.

"If you follow me, I'll show you out."

His eyes sparkled. Even if he knew the way out, he would not say that to him. Not now. A smile appeared on his face, and he, too eagerly, jumped to Sakuma's side.

"Thank you, coach!"

_Shit._

"I'm not a coach."

"Well…you remind me of my own."

"I do?" Sakuma pauses as if in thought about said coach. Miyabino nods and decides it would be best to keep quiet. He would hate to blurt out anything else to him.

The two walk down the familiar halls. Miyabino silent as he looks around, trying to not find an excuse to stare at the other boy. As much as he would like to, he didn't want to seem too…weird. Although, he might be weird already with the whole 'sir' and 'coach' thing.

"If you ever want to come back again," Sakuma says, catching Miyabino's attention. "I can show you around. You do seem to be interested in this school. Teikoku isn't one to be taken lightly- I'm sure you know."

"I know."

Miyabino loved the thought of returning and spending more time with a younger Sakuma, but at the same time…he knew he couldn't. Saving soccer was more important than his crush. But he could still savor the moments spent with him now.

Once they arrived at the entrance, Miyabino held back a sigh. This was it. He would have to leave now and probably never return (until he was back in his own time). And if that were the case, he might as well take advantage of it.

"Thank you for the help," he says with a slight smile and a bow. "I won't forget what you've done."

"I didn't do much." Sakuma shrugs. "Be careful going back home." He waves to him before turning around.

Miyabino looks to him, gulping. His mind was racing on what he should and shouldn't do. He only had a few seconds before this would all be lost forever.

He forces himself to move, to stop Sakuma by grabbing onto his wrist. The boy turns in surprise, unsure of what to expect. And he definitely doesn't expect the stranger to tug him back and down just enough so he could plant a quick peck on his cheek.

And before he could even realize what had happened, Miyabino had let go of him and was already dashing off. He couldn't see the look on Sakuma's face, nor did he want to think too much on what happened. His mind and heart battled out excuses for giving him that kiss.

He only prays it wouldn't have a huge affect in his own time. Or would this create an alternate timeline? Maybe he should ask that bear about this time stuff once he got back to the caravan.

* * *

Sakuma's eyes open slowly. He doesn't move as he lies in bed, trying to recall that strange dream- memory? It was hazy.

He forces himself to sit up in bed, to wake himself up. He brushes strands of cyan away from his eyes. He tried to focus on what had happened, wanting to remember what he could before the day began and this memory would be forgotten.

He turns his head to find a young boy- Miyabino beside him. The boy hadn't reacted to his movements, soundly sleeping. He could only guess the younger had snuck in during the night. He'd told him not to, but…Sakuma sighs.

"That boy looked a lot like you…" he mumbles.

Was it? How could it be? The more he thinks about it, the more it makes little sense. Maybe that boy shared a resemblance to Miyabino. That seemed like the easier conclusion to go with- if he were to believe it was a memory.


End file.
